Qui es tu Tony ?
by Gibi
Summary: Gibbs n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait lu et relu la feuille de papier qu’il était toujours incapable de lâcher ou d’en détourner les yeux. Et pourtant, c’était écrit noir sur blanc, il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

* * *

**QUI ES-TU TONY ?**

Chapitre 1.

"_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame._" (1)

_Breathe me_, Sia.

- : - - : - - : -

Gibbs n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait lu et relu la feuille de papier qu'il était toujours incapable de lâcher ou d'en détourner les yeux. Et pourtant, c'était écrit noir sur blanc, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Comment n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Ne pas apercevoir les signes avant coureur de ce qui ce jouait devant lui ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il avait fallu que Jen lui apporte la lettre. Elle avait eu la décence d'attendre que tout le monde soit parti avant de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Mais même maintenant, en ayant toutes les preuves en mains, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, aller directement parler à l'intéressé et tenter de lui faire changer d'avis.

Pendant tout le trajet, il avait joué la scène dans sa tête, préparant ses répliques, et ses arguments. Mais au moment de passer à l'acte, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa vie, ni son choix. Cependant il avait besoin d'au moins une explication pour ce geste, comprendre et peut-être se déculpabiliser.

Il dut frapper plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Sans rien dire, il montra la lettre qu'il tenait encore.

"Ho" fit Tony, sans rien ajouter, ni paraître plus surpris que ça par la visite tardive de son supérieur.

"Ho ?" répéta Gibbs, désarçonné par cette réponse laconique. "C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?"

"Et que veux-tu que je dise ?"

"Je ne sais pas, que tu vas m'expliquer, que tout cela n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie ou une erreur" s'énerva l'ancien marin.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer, ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie et encore moins une erreur" répondit Tony, toujours aussi froid.

"Connerie ! Peut-être as-tu raison, peut-être que ce n'est pas une erreur, bien que je pense le contraire, mais il y a forcement une explication. Tu ne peux pas… "

"Je ne peux pas démissionner ?" coupa Tony.

Gibbs hocha de la tête.

"Mais toi, oui ?" continua Tony, sur un air de défi.

C'était donc ça, Tony lui en voulait d'être parti, puis revenu. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, qu'il allait reprendre le poste que Tony occupait à présent, et d'après ses sources, le jeune homme se débrouillait très bien. Mais de ça, Gibbs n'en avait jamais douté.

"Tony… Laisse moi rentrer qu'on puisse parler de tout ça plus calmement."

Il vit le jeune agent hésiter, puis il se recula pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, et sans les réverbères de la rue, il aurait été plongé dans le noir absolu. Gibbs discerna des cartons fermés et d'autres qui étaient entrain d'être fait. Tony avait donc vraiment pris sa décision, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait encore le faire changer d'avis.

"C'est de ma faute, n'est ce pas ? Si je n'étais pas revenu…" dit Gibbs, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Il savait qu'il avait blessé pas mal de gens en partant.

"Je vais te décevoir, Gibbs, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi" répliqua Tony, se plaçant dans un des coins les plus sombres, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'observer ou lire ses sentiments.

"Alors quoi ? Si je ne suis pas la raison, pourquoi ce départ ?"

"Tu me connais, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas m'éterniser à un endroit. Tu as du lire mon dossier ?"

Gibbs resta silencieux un moment. Il aurait donné cher pour voir le visage de Tony.

"J'ai lu ton dossier, Tony, mais tu te trompes, je croyais te connaître, mais ce soir, je me rends compte que j'ai fait une erreur."

"Oui, c'est souvent ce que les gens me disent. Il faut croire qu'ils ont raison" nargua Tony.

Gibbs ne lui connaissait pas ce ton.

"Peut-être, mais il y a quand même une chose dont je suis sûr, Tony, c'est que tu es un bon enquêteur. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. Au NCIS, tu as un avenir tout tracé, tu pourrais avoir ta propre équipe, et même aller plus loin. Alors pourquoi tout abandonner ?"

Tony éclata de rire, mais il n'avait rien de drôle. Gibbs se sentit pris au dépourvu. C'était bien la première fois, face à Tony, qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas le supérieur, celui qui savait tout sur tout, mais celui qui attendait les réponses.

"On dirait mon père, Gibbs. 'Tu aurais pu avoir un A+ au lieu de A, tu aurais pu intégrer la Ivy league, tu aurais pu devenir mon bras droit, tu aurais pu, tu aurais pu'. Sais-tu qu'il ne m'a jamais demandé une seule fois ce que j'aimerais faire ? Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis devenu flic, juste pour l'emmerder."

"Et tu démissionnes aussi pour m'emmerder ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Gibbs, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi."

"Alors pourquoi, nom de Dieu ?" hurla Gibbs, en s'approchant de son agent.

"Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime…"

"Oui, tu n'aimes pas rester au même endroit" finit Gibbs. "Mais pourquoi fuis-tu donc toujours ? Peoria, Philadelphie, Baltimore, tu vas rajouter Washington, pourquoi donc cette fuite perpétuelle en avant, Tony ?"

Les phares d'une voiture balayèrent la pièce quelques secondes, éclairant le visage de Tony. Le moment fut bref, mais Gibbs eu le temps de voir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sourire sur les lèvres de Tony, c'était même à se demander s'il avait un jour souri. Et cet éclat dans ses yeux ! Bien qu'éphémère, Gibbs était certain de l'avoir déjà vu chez Tony, lorsqu'il l'observait à la dérobée et que le jeune homme, pensant être seul, laissait tomber son masque. Ca ne durait jamais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en soit sûr, mais là, ce soir, il l'était. Cet éclat n'avait rien avoir avec le Tony que tout le monde connaissait, le charmeur, l'insolent, non, il renvoyait à des choses plus dures, plus froides, à ces choses que l'on préfère cacher pour ne pas se détruire. C'était le même éclat que Gibbs pouvait lire dans les yeux de certaines victimes qu'il interrogeait, celui qui disait que plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre, ni en bien, ni en mal.

"Tony" dit-il en tentant de s'approcher encore un peu plus.

"Non, Gibbs !" fit Tony en reculant.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes."

Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais il se retourna une dernière fois.

"Quand ?" demanda-t-il, tout simplement.

"Dans moins de dix jours, si tout va bien" accepta-t-il de divulguer. De tout façon, Gibbs l'aurait su.

"Sois à l'heure demain !" répliqua Gibbs, incapable de répondre autre chose.

Une fois dehors, il jeta un ultime regard vers les fenêtres sombres de l'appartement de DiNozzo. Il avait du travail, des personnes à contacter, Gibbs était loin de partir vaincu. Il était temps que Tony arrête de fuir, et il allait faire en sorte que ce soit ici !

* * *

(1) "A l'aide, je l'ai encore fait. 

J'en suis déjà arrivé à ce point avant.

Je me suis blessée moi-même aujourd'hui

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer. "

N/A : 1° chapitre de ma fic… je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura. Chapitre 2, lundi prochain ! Bonne semaine !


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : merci pour tous les com'. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, ça me fait peur maintenant, je vais devoir être super exigeante avec moi-même pour pas vous décevoir. Normalement je réponds par MP, mais je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois, désolée.

Je suis aussi désolée de n'avoir pas posté ce chapitre hier comme prévu, mais j'avais un entretient pour un travail, et j'avoue que j'ai complètement oublié de poster ma fic. Mais j'ai le boulot !

* * *

Chapitre 2

- : - - : - - : -

Gibbs avait bien tenté de travailler à son bateau, mais il était hanté par le regard de Tony et ses paroles ne faisaient que résonner dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur Tony ? Il avait réétudié le dossier du jeune agent, et rien n'indiquait la raison de tout ça. Pourtant, Gibbs était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans son passé qui expliquait ce comportement.

Il savait comment trouver une partie de ses réponses. Il avait pensé à Ziva. L'agent du Mossad avait tout de suite montré ses cartes, en clamant haut et fort qu'elle savait tout sur eux, et qu'elle avait des dossiers. Peut-être l'un d'eux contenait la clef du mystère DiNozzo. Puis il s'était souvenu des anciens coéquipiers de Tony et de leurs remarques, lorsqu'il les avait interrogés. Il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait engagé Tony, et il se souvenait à présent que la dernière personne avec qui Tony avait travaillé avant qu'il ne parte, que ce soit de Peoria, de Philadelphie ou même de Baltimore, avait toujours décrit Tony comme quelqu'un de bien, mais il y avait toujours en dessous de tout ça un 'mais' que Gibbs n'avait pas tenté d'élucider à ce moment là. Il avait pensé que Tony avait la bougeotte, qu'il aimait varier ses activités, même si déjà à l'époque, il soupçonnait autre chose.

Une phrase l'avait marqué, au cours de leur explication, comme quoi Tony était devenu flic pour emmerder son père. Mais Gibbs aurait mis sa main au feu que Tony avait la vocation, qu'il n'y avait pas que ce désir de rébellion qui lui avait fait choisir ce boulot. Il n'aurait pas été aussi bon, si cela avait été le cas. Mais Gibbs fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par son téléphone.

"Agent Gibbs ?" demanda une voix féminine.

"Lui même" répondit-il.

"On m'a dit que vous essayiez de me joindre ? Je suis l'inspecteur Mel… Melissa Pingusson… De Phily" expliqua-t-elle.

"Oui. Je cherche les anciens partenaires d'Anthony DiNozzo, et je sais…"

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tony ?" coupa-t-elle, affolée.

"Non, Tony va bien" la rassura-t-il, sans vraiment être sûr lui-même que Tony allait bien. "En faite, Tony travail actuellement avec moi, au NCIS."

"Mais ?" fit-elle.

"Mais il veut partir" ajouta-t-il.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs, puis au bout d'un moment, Mel soupira.

"Vous voulez savoir pourquoi, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, mais elle n'attendit pas la réponse de l'ancien militaire. "Moi aussi, j'ai voulu savoir. Tony était… est un bon flic. Il avait un de ses flairs, cette capacité à comprendre les gens… j'avoue que j'étais épatée. Puis toujours souriant, à plaisanter alors que notre boulot n'avait rien de drôle, comme si… comme si rien ne le touchait."

Mel s'arrêta, mais Gibbs respecta ce temps mort.

"Puis le masque a commencé à tomber, ou bien j'ai commencé à comprendre comment fonctionnait Tony… je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai compris que tout ça, cette extravagance, ce côté macho… c'était juste pour la galerie, pour faire semblant, pour ne pas laisser les gens s'approcher. Mais quand je l'ai compris, c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti avant que je ne puisse poser la première question, avant que je ne puisse vraiment savoir qui il était… Je devrais plutôt dire…"

"…fuir ?" proposa Gibbs.

"Oui, fuir" confirma-t-elle.

"Vous savez pourquoi ?"

"Non."

"Inspecteur Pingusson, je…"

"Agent Gibbs, je sais que vous voulez aider Tony, mais faite attention… je ne suis pas sûre" commença-t-elle, se stoppant, comme pour chercher ses mots.

"Pas sûre de quoi ? " insista Gibbs.

"Pas sûre que cela soit dans l'intérêt de Tony" finit-elle par déclarer.

Gibbs la remercia, puis resta à méditer sur ces paroles. Il ne voulait pas laisser Tony, partir. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, si ce n'est le meilleur, mais surtout au cours de ses presque sept ans à travailler avec lui, Tony était devenu le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il allait être en retard au travail. Durant tout le trajet, il se demanda comment Tony allait se comporter avec lui, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Allait-il s'ouvrir ? Revenir sur sa décision ? Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant les locaux du NCIS. Il se gara, et resta un moment au volant. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'affronter le Tony de hier soir. Puis il prit une profonde respiration avant de sortir de sa voiture.

Le bureau était encore calme, le rush du matin n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais son équipe était déjà là. Gibbs se faisait un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils soient tous là avant les autres. Ziva était plongée dans la lecture d'un rapport, McGee tapait plus vite que son ombre sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et DiNozzo… DiNozzo était en retard comme à son habitude.

"Tony est …" commença-t-il, passablement énervé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait quitter le NCIS, qu'il pouvait se permettre de ne pas être à l'heure.

"… A l'heure, comme tu me l'as explicitement demandé hier soir" compléta Tony, en descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux MTAC, mais aussi aux bureaux de la direction.

"Il faut qu'on parle" annonça Gibbs.

"Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit hier, non ?"

Ziva et McGee observèrent l'échange entre les deux hommes, se communiquant un regard déconcerté. La tension entre Gibbs et Tony était plus que palpable.

"Pas pour moi !" répliqua sèchement Gibbs. Tony n'allait pas partir comme ça.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné, ils en seraient restés comme cela un moment.

"Gibbs" aboya-t-il, en décrochant violement. "J'arrive" ajouta-t-il, quelques minutes après.

"Retournez au boulot !" ordonna-t-il, alors qu'il partait d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?" entendit-il demander Ziva.

"Rien" rétorqua Tony.

* * *

N/A : encore merci pour tous les commentaires. Chapitre 3, lundi prochain, cette fois, il sera à l'heure ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tous les review, j'avais promis de répondre personnellement à ceux qui ont une adresse mail, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Promis, cette semaine, je prends le temps de répondre à chacun. Encore une fois, pas grand de choses de nouveaux, mais j'avais envie de donner une raison de plus à Gibbs de vouloir « sauver » Sammy. Et je voulais faire un retour sur le départ de Gibbs et la façon dont cela a été vécue par son équipe, et surtout Ducky. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas faire avancer l'histoire, mais cela va bientôt changer ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 

Gibbs pénétra dans la morgue, où le médecin légiste venait de le demander.

"Ha ! Jethro ! Au sujet de notre capitaine, j'ai enfin trouvé la cause du décès…" Ducky se coupa net en voyant les mâchoires serrées de son vieil ami. Il connaissait suffisamment Gibbs pour reconnaître ces petits signes qui montraient la contrariété.

"Un souci, Jethro ?" demanda-t-il. Le capitaine Roger Master pouvait bien encore attendre quelques minutes, à présent qu'il avait l'éternité.

Gibbs hésita, avant de cracher le morceau, de tout façon, la nouvelle n'allait pas tarder à se savoir.

"Tony a donné sa démission."

"Ho !"

Gibbs sourcilla. Pourquoi Diable, 'Ho' était-il la seule réponse qu'il entendait face à cette nouvelle.

"Le jeune Anthony veut donc nous quitter" soupira Ducky.

"Cela n'a pas l'air de te surprendre plus que ça !"

"D'une certaine façon, non" répondit Ducky, débonnaire.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Gibbs, surpris.

Le médecin anglais resta un moment silencieux, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre, "Tony n'est pas du genre à rester longtemps au même endroit… il n'aime pas que les gens s'approche trop de lui, alors il joue la comédie, mais lorsque le masque risque de tomber…"

"… il fuit" finit Gibbs.

"Il fuit, oui" répéta Ducky.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ?"

"J'avoue avoir eu du mal à le comprendre moi-même, mais lorsque tu n'étais pas là, un soir, nous avons parlé. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à voir sous le masque."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessous ?" questionna Gibbs, intrigué.

"Ca, c'est la question à un million de dollar !"

"Je ne comprends toujours pas, Ducky. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tony n'est jamais resté plus de deux ans au même endroit, et là, cela fait presque sept ans qu'il a rejoint le NCIS."

"Et tu pensais qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place… que tu avais enfin trouvé le successeur idéal, celui a qui tu pourrais confier les clefs du bureau le jour de la retraite" fit le médecin légiste, comme s'il racontait un conte de fée à un enfant.

"Oui" avoua Gibbs.

"Je t'avoue que je pourrais te retourner la même question, Jethro. Toi aussi, tu nous as menti sur ton passé et quand celui-ci a éclaté au grand jour tu as fui…. Quelque part, tu es peut-être le mieux placé pour le comprendre" expliqua Ducky.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas fui, j'ai…"

"Tu as abandonné ton équipe, tu ne lui a rien expliqué de tes motivations, tu es parti sans même te retourner" le contredit le médecin légiste.

Gibbs lui envoya un regard noir. Peut-être que son ami avait raison, il avait même parfaitement raison, il avait fuit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Tony partir. Il n'allait pas le laisser commettre la même erreur que lui !

"Peut-être que j'ai fui…" avoua Gibbs.

"Tu as fui" coupa Ducky.

"J'ai fui" se reprit Gibbs, "mais si tu avais vu son regard hier soir… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Tony DiNozzo que l'on connaît. C'était comme l'ombre et la lumière. "

"Docteur Jeckylls et Mister Hydes ?"

"Peut-être pas à ce point… Mais il avait l'air tellement détaché, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, comme si il n'y avait plus rien à espérer ou à perdre."

Ducky observa l'ancien marin qui faisait les cent pas. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi énervé, inquiet, voir peut-être même déstabilisé.

"Je veux comprendre, Ducky. Je veux savoir pourquoi Tony peut-il penser ça ? Il a tout pour lui, un brillant avenir, alors pourquoi tout gâcher encore une fois ?"

"Seul Anthony et Dieu le savent, Jethro."

"Et moi aussi je veux savoir, Ducky. Je ne vais pas le laisser partir si facilement" déclara Gibbs.

Et Ducky n'ajouta rien. Il savait mieux que quiconque, que lorsque Gibbs avait une idée en tête, rien, peut-être même pas la Mort, ne pouvait le faire lâcher prise.

L'agent du NCIS avait déjà dégainé son téléphone et attendait qu'on lui réponde à l'autre bout.

"Jen ? Tu as encore le dossier de DiNozzo ?" demanda-t-il. Puis, une fois la réponse connue, il ajouta, "bien, je viens le chercher tout de suite… Non, le capitaine Master peut attendre encore un peu, les vivants ont priorité sur les morts."

* * *

Chapitre 4 : lundi prochain ! Donc comme d'hab', bonne semaine ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

- : - - : - - : -

Gibbs regagna son bureau lentement. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Tony. Il se sentait un peu coupable de fouiller dans la vie de son agent sans lui en parler, mais Tony ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

Lire le dossier de l'ancien policier n'avait rien donné de plus, si ce n'est qu'il était très bien noté partout et qu'il avait appris que Tony était rentré et sortie major de sa promo à l'école de police, et qu'il avait refusé un poste d'inspecteur à la criminel de New York pour venir à Washington et qu'il avait été approché par le FBI, à deux reprises, pour intégrer des services prestigieux et difficiles -voir impossible- à refuser. Tony ne semblait donc faire peu de cas de son avenir professionnel, il ne cherchait pas à gravir les échelons.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, il observa pendant quelques secondes son équipe plongée dans le travail, cherchant toujours à cerner Tony et sa personnalité des plus étranges.

"Gibbs ?" l'appela Abby, le surprenant. "Quelque chose te tracasse ?" demanda-t-elle, en le dévisageant.

"Patron ?" l'interrompit, Tony.

Gibbs détourna le regard de la jeune gothique vers son agent de terrain.

"Je voudrais prendre quelques jours de vacances" annonça-t-il, comme si c'était la demande la plus naturelle du monde.

Il souriait, ses yeux pétillaient, mais Gibbs savait à présent que tout cela n'était que de la comédie, mais il devait s'avouer que Tony était un très bon comédien. Si il ne l'avait pas vu la veille au soir, si il ne savait pas la vérité, il n'y aurait vu que du feu, comme tout le monde.

"Pourquoi agent DiNozzo ?"

Ziva et McGee levèrent la tête de leur dossiers et ordinateur respectif. Lorsque Gibbs donnait du 'agent', c'était que les choses allaient mal pour l'agent en question.

"J'ai des cartons à finir" dit-il simplement.

"Des cartons ?" répéta Abby, curieuse. "Tu déménages ?"

"Oui, Abby. J'ai accepté un poste d'inspecteur aux homicides de Richmond" expliqua-t-il, toujours aussi calmement.

"Tu… tu nous quittes" bégaya McGee, surpris par cette nouvelle.

Abby s'était mis à serrer fortement le bras de Gibbs, sans même sans rendre compte. Ziva échangea un regard intrigué avec Gibbs.

"Et oui, le bleu. Tu vas devenir l'agent le plus gradé de l'équipe, après Gibbs, bien sur !"

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Tony…. Tu n'as pas le droit… Puis Richmond…" supplia Abby en larmes. C'était trop pour elle.

"Shirley MacLaine et Warren Betty sont nés là bas" dit Tony, comme si cela était sa seule motivation.

"Ca n'a rien de drôle, Tony" hurla Abby, avant de partir en courant, se réfugier dans son laboratoire.

Gibbs fit signe à McGee de suivre la jeune femme.

"C'est non pour les vacances, Tony" fit-il au bout d'un moment.

"J'ai encore quinze jours de vacances à prendre, et tu ne peux pas me les refuser" précisa Tony, en rassemblant les affaires sur son bureau.

Gibbs tenta de trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais il resta muet. Ziva le foudroya du regard. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, à rien dire et laisser Tony partir.

"Tony, tu ne peux pas…" commença Ziva.

"Si Ziva, je peux" coupa Tony. "Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous agent David" ajouta-t-il, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, sans un mot de plus, ni un regard en arrière.

"Gibbs, tu ne peux pas…."

"Ziva, je veux toutes les informations que tu as sur Tony" ordonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda, confuse.

"Tu as un dossier sur chacun d'entre nous. Je veux voir celui de Tony, et c'est pour hier !" aboya-t-il, en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Ziva reste immobile un moment, avant de s'éloigner pour passer quelques coups de fil. Elle avait lu une partie des dossiers, de quoi faire pression sur les membres de l'équipe pour pouvoir être accepté, ou du moins pour qu'ils soient obligés de la garder le temps de régler l'affaire Todd, et de protéger Ari. Puis le temps était passé, elle avait fini par être accepté par tous les membres. Elle se demanda ce que Gibbs pouvait espérer trouver dans le dossier de Tony.

"Je dois sortir" annonça-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes, et en prenant ses affaires.

* * *

N/A : encore merci pour tous les reviews. Je ne donne pas de date pour le chapitre 5 car j'ai beaucoup de travail, et même si écrire des fics me détend, cela demande du temps et de la concentration, et j'avoue que parfois, le soir après une dure journée, je n'ai pas envie de m'y mettre. Je vais quand même tout faire pour que vous ayez un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais peut-être pas lundi. Désolée d'avance pour l'attente. 


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : je pensais vraiment pouvoir finir ce chapitre pour mercredi, mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargée et je n'ai pas eu le courage, ni le temps de bosser sur ce chapitre. Désolée pour vous avoir fait attendre 15 jours. Et merci pour tous les review, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse.

* * *

Chapitre 5.

- : - - : - - : -

La jeune israélienne ne réapparut que deux heures plus tard. Elle sortit une petite clef USB de sa poche, pour la poser devant Gibbs, qui l'interrogea du regard.

"La vie d'Anthony DiNozzo" dit-elle simplement.

L'ancien marin se leva et fit signe à McGee de les suivre dans le labo d'Abby. Ils s'y savaient à l'abri des regards ou des questions indiscrets.

Abby était assise dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle, serrant dans ses bras son hippopotame péteur. Les larmes continuent de couler sans discontinuer le long de ses joues. Le médecin légiste tentait désespérément de lui redonner un semblant de sourire, mais Abby avait l'air de refuser toute aide.

"Abigaïl, ma chère, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir… Anthony est parfois impulsif" essayait-il de lui faire comprendre, mais à sa voix, on pouvait deviner que lui-même n'y croyait pas.

"Pourquoi Ducky ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Les trois agents en eurent le cœur brisé, de la voir si fragile, si déboussolé, elle qui d'habitude semait la bonne humeur autour d'elle.

"C'est ce que nous allons découvrir. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi !" fit Gibbs, décidant que tout cela avait assez duré. Il allait trouver pourquoi Tony voulait tant partir et faire en sorte qu'il reste. Il faisait parti de sa famille, celle qu'il s'était construit au sein du NCIS, qui servait de substitution à celle qu'il avait perdue.

Abby essuya ses larmes en installant la clef USB que Gibbs venait de lui tendre, tentant de puiser un peu de force et d'espoir en Gibbs.

"Ziva !" ordona-t-il, à l'agent du Mossad, alors qu'une photo récente de Tony s'affichait sur l'écran.

"Anthony DiNozzo, naît le 8 juillet 1968, à New York, d'Ellen Zarcone et Amanzio DiNozzo. Aucun frère ou sœur connus. Enfance et adolescence tranquilles, parcours normal dans les meilleures écoles privées de New York. Fait ses classes à l'école militaire de Rhodes Island, mais n'intègre pas l'armée pour aller faire des études à l'université de l'Ohio, puis l'école de police. Passe deux ans à Peoria, 18 mois à Philadelphie et 30 à Baltimore avant de travailler au NCIS… histoire officiel d'Anthony DiNozzo" résuma-t-elle.

"Je sais déjà tout ça ! Je veux l'autre histoire, celle cachée" s'impatienta Gibbs, sentant que la jeune femme leur cachait quelque chose.

"Officiellement, Ellen DiNozzo c'est tuée en voiture. Elle et Tony rentraient d'un week-end à la campagne, lorsque leur voiture a quitté la route et est aller s'encastrer dans un arbre, tuant Ellen DiNozzo sur le coup. Tony n'avait pas tout à fait neuf ans" expliqua Ziva, en affichant le rapport de la police.

"Mais officieusement ?" demanda Gibbs, intrigué.

"Officieusement, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé trace de cet accident, si ce n'est le rapport de police. Nous avons enquêté pour savoir de quoi il retournait, et nous avons eu la surpris d'apprendre que le policier qui a signé ce rapport a démissionné trois mois après les faits. Il avait un nouveau travail, bien mieux payé, d'après son compte en banque, dans la sécurité d'une banque, la Futuro. Cette banque appartient à plus de 50 à une entreprise familiale, et dont les heureux propriétaires sont…"

"…les DiNozzo" compléta Gibbs.

"Il faut savoir que le FBI a mené deux enquêtes sur cette famille et l'ensemble de leurs entreprises. La première fois, à la fin des années 70, on a clairement fait comprendre aux agents que l'affaire de ne devait pas aboutir. La deuxième a conclu à un manque de preuves."

"Et sur quoi portaient les deux enquêtes ?" questionna McGee, curieux.

"Blanchiment d'argent pour la mafia… mais il semblerait qu'Amanzio DiNozzo soit plus qu'un simple monsieur propre. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve concrète pour ça. Il semble être un homme très prudent et qui a beaucoup de relation et qui sait s'en servir" continua Ziva.

"Et la mort de la mère de Tony pourrait avoir un lien avec tout ça ?" interrogea McGee.

"Nous n'en savons rien. Mais par contre, Amanzio DiNozzo a tout fait pour faire disparaître son fils pendant deux ans."

"Comment ça disparaître ?" cette fois, c'était Abby qui voulut savoir ce que l'israélienne voulait dire.

"Si nous suivons les dires de la version officielle quelques jour après la mort de sa mère, Tony aurait quitté son école, pourtant la plus côté à New York, et cela en plein milieu d'année, pour une école moins en vue. Hors, nous avons bien retrouvé le nom de Tony dans les dossiers, mais aucune photo pendant les deux ans passés là-bas, et personne ne se souvient de lui. Et bizarrement, l'école a reçu un don anonyme juste avant que Tony ne soit accepté. Nous n'avons pas pu retracer l'argent, mais il y a de forte chance pour qu'Amanzio DiNozzo soit le généreux mécène."

"Cela ne veut rien dire. Tony était dans une période difficile, peut-être que son père a voulu le faire changer d'horizon…" proposa Ducky.

"Cela aurait pu, mais d'après toutes nos recherches, Anthony DiNozzo n'a jamais mis les pieds dans cette école. Pendant deux ans, nous n'avons aucune idée d'où il était" répondit Ziva.

"Deux ans… tu penses qu'Ellen DiNozzo n'est pas morte dans un accident de voiture ?" Gibbs commençait à devenir de plus en plus suspicieux.

"Nous pensons que la famille a caché les vraies raisons de la mort d'Ellen DiNozzo, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Peu de gens sont au courant et ceux qui le sont, sont très discrets. "

"Et le flic qui a signé le rapport ?"

"Pas coopératif. Nous n'avons rien obtenu de lui. DiNozzo a du payer une fortune pour le faire taire, et il semble qu'il se soit rangé du côté de l'argent."

"Je veux le nom de ce flic, son dossier, tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur lui" ordonna Gibbs.

"Pour hier ?" osa plaisanter Ziva, qui ne reçut comme réponse qu'un regard noir du militaire.

En apprendre d'avantage sur Tony n'avait fait que multiplier les questions. Il devait reparler à Tony. Il avait essayé d'appeler son agent, mais Tony ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, et en désespoir de cause, il était retourné à l'appartement de Tony pour le trouver vide. Tony était parti ! Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il devait agir vite.

* * *

N/A : on va reprendre ces bonnes vieilles habitudes, et chapitre 6 lundi prochain. Bonne semaine à tous ! 


	6. Chapter 6

N/A : encore une fois, je n'ai remercié personne. Milles excuses, et merci à tout le monde pour les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 6. 

Tony avait disparu ! Gibbs avait lancé une recherche par GPS, mais le jeune homme avait du changer de téléphone. Il avait aussi mis un avis sur sa voiture, mais elle avait été retrouvée sur le parking de l'aéroport. Tony voulait disparaître et il semblait très bien savoir comment faire.

L'équipe n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Ziva avait demandé de l'aide au près de ses contacts du Mossad, en désespoir de cause. Mais pour l'instant, Gibbs avait renvoyé toute son équipe chez eux, le temps de prendre un peu de repos et une douche. Lui-même avait prévu de travailler un peu sur son bateau.

Mais arrivé chez lui, Gibbs constata que quelque chose clochait. La porte d'entrée était toujours verrouillée, mais Gibbs pouvait jurer que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui. Il sortit son arme de son étui, et rentra le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison. Il avait un avantage sur l'ennemie, il connaissait les lieux et pouvait s'y déplacer dans le noir.

Il fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée, puis monta à l'étage. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction nulle part. Soudain, Gibbs entendit un léger bruit qui venait de la cave. Il s'y dirigea précautionneusement. La lumière était allumée alors qu'il était sûr de l'avoir éteinte. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, avant d'ouvrir la porte brusquement.

Un homme était assis, et semblait attendre Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs ? Vous rentrer tard" fit l'homme, en voyant l'ancien militaire descendre les escaliers.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Gibbs, en menaçant l'intrus de son arme.

"Vous pouvez ranger votre arme, je n'en ai pas sur moi" dit-il, en désignant d'un geste du menton, le révolver qui était posé sur la table.

"Qui est-vous ?" réitéra Gibbs.

"Considérez moi comme un ami" répondit-il, enfin.

"Mes amis frappent à la porte avant d'entrer" remarqua Gibbs, en abaissant son arme mais sans la ranger. "Donc pourquoi devrais-je vous considérer comme un ami ?"

"Alors disons que nous voulons tous les deux le bien d'un ami commun" déclara l'homme.

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir de quel ami commun il parlait.

"Tony" murmura Gibbs.

"Exactement, le jeune DiNozzo" confirma son visiteur, en souriant.

"Que lui voulez-vous ?" gronda Gibbs. Il était clair que l'homme n'était pas venu là pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, ou de la dernière conquête de Tony.

"Moi ? Rien, je suis là pour vous demander de ne pas le chercher, de le laisser tranquille" expliqua l'homme, calmement. Il n'y avait aucune menace dans sa voix, mais elle était suffisamment ferme pour que Gibbs comprenne qu'elles n'étaient pas loin.

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tony est mon agent. Il démissionne, puis disparaît et un inconnu rentre chez moi en me disant de laisser tomber ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ?"

La remarque fit rire l'homme. "Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation."

"Alors vous devriez savoir que je ne vais pas laisser tomber Tony !" répliqua Gibbs, d'un ton légèrement narquois.

L'homme le dévisagea un long moment en silence, comme si il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. "Croyez-vous que vous faites ça pour Tony ? Peut-être veut-il juste disparaître ?" finit-il par demander.

Gibbs resta lui aussi un moment muet. Il s'était posé la question, vue comment Tony était parvenu à rester sous les radars de Gibbs et du NCIS.

"Je veux aider Tony" avoua-t-il.

"Vous n'êtes pas le premier à le vouloir, mais peut-être que de le laisser partir est la meilleure façon de l'aider" observa l'inconnu, avec une certaine affection dans la voix.

"Il ne peut pas passer son temps à fuir. Il a trouvé sa place dans mon équipe, ici, et je veux qu'il revienne !" insista Gibbs.

"Tony a toujours fuit, agent Gibbs. Pourquoi arriveriez-vous à le retenir plus qu'un autre ?"

Gibbs ne répondit pas à la question. Il savait juste qu'il devait retrouver Tony, qu'il devait l'aider et le retenir. Mais pourquoi ? Il pouvait toujours continuer à avoir des rapports avec Tony, même s'il partait du NCIS. Mais une voix au fond de lui, lui disait le contraire. Une fois partie, Tony ne donnerait plus signe de vie, il cesserait d'exister pour le NCIS, ou le NCIS cesserait d'exister pour Tony. Et cela était impensable pour Gibbs.

"Parfois, la vérité fait plus mal que les mensonges agent Gibbs. Ne cherchez pas trop la vérité de Tony, ne tentez pas de percer ses secrets" ajouta l'homme en se levant. Il reprit son arme et se dirigea vers la porte de la sortie.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il derrière son masque ?" interrogea Gibbs, sans se retourner.

"Des choses qu'il ne faut mieux pas remuer. Si vous voulez vraiment aider Tony, alors laissez tomber. Pour vous et pour lui."

"Vous savez que je ne le ferais pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, je sais. Mon boulot est de le protéger, même de ceux qui veulent l'aider" répondit-il.

"Je pense donc que nous nous reverrons !" c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Je pense, oui. Mais agent Gibbs, réfléchissait bien à ce que je viens de vous dire. Tony n'est pas vraiment la personne que vous croyez… "

"Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?" redemanda Gibbs, alors que l'homme venait d'atteindre le haut de l'escaliers.

"Je sais que vous le découvrirez très vite par vous-même" l'assura l'homme, en sortant. "Et pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais la sortie" dit-il.

Gibbs resta seul dans la cave. 'Qui était Tony ?' était la question qui tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête, et plus il tentait d'y répondre, plus tout devenait confus. En tout cas, il était sûr de deux choses : Tony ne voulait pas être trouvé, et quelqu'un ne voulait pas que la vérité éclate. Mais, Gibbs, lui, voulait tout le contraire !

* * *

Comme d'habitude, chapitre suivant : lundi ! 


	7. Chapter 7

N/A : Plusieurs choses, j'ai un nouveau boulot (ou plutôt une mission de 2 mois) et j'ai donc changé mes horaires ce qui explique 1) le petit chapitre de ce soir, car je ne me suis pas encore faite à mes nouvelles horaires, et 2) que mes chapitres seront mis en ligne plutôt le soir car je dois prendre un train et qu'avec les train, il ne faut pas arriver en retard !

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Gibbs arriva de forte mauvaise humeur. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'on s'introduise chez lui la nuit, sans y avoir été invité, pour le menacer, même si le mystérieux messager n'avait pas été vraiment menaçant. Et puis Tony était toujours porté disparu malgré toutes ses recherches, et ça, ça l'inquiétait.

"Ziva, McGee !" aboya-t-il en voyant ses deux agents déjà au travail.

"Patron, on a peut-être quelque chose" fit McGee, plutôt content de lui.

"Et ?" insista Gibbs.

"Et ?... Oui, bien sûr" bredouilla le jeune agent. Il attrapa maladroitement la télécommande de l'écran plasma, et il afficha la photo d'un homme qui devait avoir dans la soixantaine. L'ancien marin le reconnut tout de suite.

"Il était chez moi hier soir" annonça-t-il.

"Vous le connaissez, patron ?" demanda, surpris, McGee.

"Je n'ai pas dit que je le connaissais, j'ai dit qu'il était chez moi hier soir" rectifia Gibbs.

"Sans que tu l'ais invité" compléta Ziva qui savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes.

"Que voulait-il ?" reprit McGee, qui semblait être un peu perdu par toutes ses révélations. Et lui qui pensait faire sensation en ayant trouvé cette info !

"Il semble que ce…."

"Thomas Augustins" compléta McGee.

"Ce Thomas Augustins veuille protéger Tony, ou du moins il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Il n'a pas été très clair là-dessus."

"Pourquoi protéger Tony ? Je veux dire, pourquoi le protéger de nous ?" interrogea McGee. Il ne pensait pas que Tony avait besoin de protection, et encore moins à se protéger de ses propres collègues de travail. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme une menace pour Tony.

"Il ne me l'a pas dit, McGee. Et qui est ce Augustins, au juste ?"

"C'est le flic qui a signé le rapport sur la mort d'Ellen DiNozzo. C'est lui qui a certifié que c'était un accident de voiture, et rien d'autre" expliqua Ziva, qui de plus en plus sentait que cette affaire était louche.

"Il est pourri ?" demanda Gibbs.

"Si il ne l'est pas, alors pourquoi travail-t-il pour le père de DiNozzo depuis cette affaire ? Et depuis quand, lorsqu'on est honnête, on s'introduit chez un agent fédéral la nuit sans y être invité pour lui demander explicitement de ne pas enquêter sur le fils de son patron ? Si il n'est pas violet…"

"…Marron…" corrigea McGee.

"…En tout cas, il est louche" continua Ziva comme si de rien n'était.

"Et c'est tout ce que vous avez appris ?"

"C'est que… Oui" avoua McGee, penaud. Soudain, l'absence de Tony se fit cruellement sentir. Sans jamais avoir l'air de travailler, Tony avait cette capacité de trouver la petite info capitale, ce que les autres n'avaient pas trouvé ou vue. Cela avait toujours été un mystère pour le jeune agent.

"Trouvez le moi ! Je dois lui rendre une visite de courtoisie !" ordonna Gibbs, en s'asseyant derrière son bureau et en avalant enfin sa première gorgée de café.

Les deux agents se précipitèrent derrière leur bureau. Ils savaient que Gibbs n'était pas d'humeur à attendre, et eux aussi s'inquiétaient pour Tony.

* * *

Bonne semaine à tous ! 


	8. Chapter 8

N/A : encore une fois je suis en retard, et je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est la flemme de taper mon chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 8.

- : - - : - - : -

Ziva et McGee passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée à pianoter frénétiquement sur leur ordinateur ou à passer des coups de téléphones, le tout sous le regard inquisiteur et irrité de Gibbs. Rien n'allait assez vite à son goût. Les heures s'égrainaient depuis la disparition de Tony, et il savait que plus le temps passait, plus les chances de retrouver Tony s'estompaient. De plus, Gibbs ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il avait suffisamment travaillé avec Tony pour savoir que l'agent était tout a fait capable de disparaître. Il avait bien vu comment il pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il était sous couverture, et cela avait toujours fasciné Gibbs, cette capacité d'adaptation.

"Alors ?" demanda Gibbs pour la énième fois de la journée, mais il ne reçut que deux regards confus.

Augustins était aussi très bon pour brouiller les pistes, et si Tony avait appris de lui, alors cela expliquait certaines choses.

"J'ai peut-être quelque chose" s'exclama d'un coup Ziva, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. "Je viens d'apprendre que lors de la dernière enquête sur DiNozzo senior, le FBI avait mis tout un système d'écoute qui malheureusement n'a pas été retiré. Sûrement un manque dans le budget ou un oublie fâcheux."

Gibbs resta un moment à dévisager la jeune femme. Il savait que le FBI n'était pas du genre à 'oublier' ce genre de chose, et que cela voulait dire que les DiNozzo pouvaient à tout moment être remis sur écoute.

"McGee ? Combien de temps pour la pirater ?" questionna Gibbs, en dévisageant le jeune homme.

"Mais c'est… c'est illégal" remarqua McGee, troublé par cette demande.

"Et ?" insista Gibbs, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela trop gênant. Après tout il s'agissait de retrouver l'un des leurs, donc tout était permis.

"Mais si on nous surprend… ?" commença McGee.

"Mais vous ferez en sorte de ne pas vous faire surprendre. Abby va vous aider. Tous les deux vous ferez sûrement du bon boulot !" coupa Gibbs.

McGee sentit ses joues rougir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son patron lui faisait ce genre de compliment, surtout quand cela relevait de ses compétences informatiques.

"Bien, je vais voir avec Abby, mais il va nous falloir un peu de temps…"

"Pour ce soir. Cela sera très bien !" fit Gibbs.

McGee voulut répliquer, mais il sentit que toute demande de délais supplémentaire ne serait pas accordée. Il se rendit donc au labo sans rien ajouter.

"Qu'as-tu appris de plus ?" interrogea Gibbs, une fois qu'il fut seul avec l'israélienne.

"Pas ici" répondit Ziva, en se demandant comment Gibbs pouvait savoir qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle n'en avait dit.

Il lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'ascenseur, qu'il arrêta entre deux étages.

"Alors ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ?"

Ziva plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancien marin et y lut de la détermination à tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Elle hésita un moment. L'info qu'elle avait n'était pas vérifiée et semblait même invérifiable selon sa source, sauf à questionner l'intéressé, qui bien sûr, n'était autre que Tony.

"La disparition de Tony après la mort de sa mère…. J'ai demandé à celui qui s'occupe du dossier de Tony au Mossad de voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver de plus. Rien n'est sûr Gibbs, peut-être que tout cela n'est pas vrai, mais il a réussi à tracer des sommes d'argent qui transitaient beaucoup à cette époque, avant qu'elles ne trouvent leur destinataire" commença-t-elle à expliquer.

Gibbs leva un sourcil. Il avait rarement vu la jeune femme manier une information avec autant de précautions.

"Et où était Tony pendant ces deux ans ?" finit-il par demander.

Ziva respira profondément avant de lâcher son tuyau. "Il semblerait qu'il était dans une clinique."

Cette fois ce fut de l'incrédulité qu'elle lut dans le regard de Gibbs.

"Une clinique ?" répéta Gibbs, tentant de comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien retourner. Toute cette histoire était de plus en plus bizarre, et plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de reculer, que l'image de Tony se brouillait devant lui pour ne plus ressembler de ce qu'il connaissait.

"Rien n'est sûr… Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle clinique. Disons qu'elle ne reçoit que des stars, des politiciens en vue, des personnes influentes et aux portefeuilles bien fournies. Ils y vont tous pour des problèmes de dépendances, de dépressions… de tout ce qui pourrait ruiner leur carrière. La clinique est connue pour sa discrétion, et pour son service de sécurité des plus défensif."

"Pourquoi Tony est-il allé dans un endroit pareil à cet âge ?" demanda Gibbs.

"Peut-être un rapport avec la mort de sa mère. Je veux dire que si on se fit au dossier, il était dans la voiture…"

"Si c'est bien un accident de voiture" contredit Gibbs, qui commençait à sérieusement douter de cette histoire d'accident.

"… Il est traumatisé par l'accident, ou par autre chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Et il à besoin d'aide pour surmonter le choc pendant deux ans" fit Ziva.

Les deux agents se dévisagèrent. Tout cela commençait à prendre une drôle de tournure.

"Mais pourquoi opté pour l'anonymat ?"

"Son père ne voulait sûrement pas qu'on sache que son fils avait des problèmes" fit Ziva.

"Mais quel genre de père est-ce ?" fit Gibbs en remettant la cabine en route. Il n'avait jamais eu une image très positive de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les rares réflexions de Tony.

"Je suis sûre que DiNozzo senior et mon père s'entendraient bien, ils pourraient même sûrement écrire un manuel sur comment ne pas élever ses enfants" marmonna la jeune femme, en voyant très bien quel genre d'homme devait être le père de Tony, provoquant un regard amical de la part de l'ancien marin.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A : merci pour tous les commentaires. Cela fait toujours plaisir. Et pour répondre à Sunday87, je pense qu'il y aura encore 2 chapitres, peut-être 3.

* * *

Chapitre 9

- : - - : - - : -

Il fallut un peu plus de temps que prévu à Abby et McGee pour pirater le système d'écoute du FBI, et ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que les deux passionnées d'informatique purent enfin crier victoire.

Ziva, Ducky et Gibbs qui avaient épuisé tous les moyens légaux –et illégaux- pour retrouver Tony ou Augustins, attendaient, impatients, que les deux informaticiens leurs donnent une nouvelle piste à exploiter.

"On l'a, Gibbs" fit Abby en sautant au cou de McGee, qui vira au rouge pivoine.

"Vous en avez mis du temps" remarqua l'ancien marin, qui n'était guère patient.

"Hé ! Ce système date du milieu de années 80, autant dire que c'est une antiquité" s'offusqua Abby, n'appréciant que moyennement qu'on remette en doute ses compétences. Puis cela avait été du boulot ! Ils avaient du rechercher tous les manuels d'utilisation pour ce genre de système et voir ce qui pouvait être compatible avec la technologie d'aujourd'hui, et autant dire que le fossé était très large.

"Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?" continua Gibbs. Il voulait des réponses. Il s'excuserait au près d'Abby lorsque tout cela serait fini et qu'il n'aurait plus envie de descendre la première personne qui viendrait se mettre entre lui et Tony.

"Pas grand choses" répondit McGee. "Le système n'est pas récent. On a pu que tracer les appels sortants et rentrants des deux derniers jours. Au-delà, les données sont perdues. Mais on a pu repérer un nombre important d'échanges avec un portable et à des heures hors bureau. Après recherches, le portable appartient à une compagnie du père de Tony, c'est donc quelqu'un du groupe. Donc soit quelqu'un fait des heures sup…"

"… soit quelqu'un doit rendre des comptes à DiNozzo senior" compléta Gibbs.

"Oui" répondit simplement McGee. "Mais ce n'est pas tout. On sait que le portable était à Washington ces deux derniers jours."

McGee se mit à pianoter rapidement pour faire apparaître une carte de la capitale et sa proche banlieue.

"Hier soir" commença Abby, "le portable en question a passé un appel vers 23 heure."

"Nous avons alors fait une triangulation pour savoir d'où cet appel avait été passé" continua McGee, alors que des points rouges se mirent à scintiller sur la carte.

"Et, ho ! Etonnement !" repris Abby en zoomant sur une zone plus particulière.

"Le relais antenne qui a transité en premier est le même que le votre, patron" finit McGee, alors qu'Abby venait d'arrêter son agrandissement sur le quartier d'Alexandria.

"Ca correspond à l'heure à laquelle Augustins est parti" informa Gibbs, en s'approchant de la carte pour mieux voir.

"Mais cela ne prouve pas que c'était Augustins" remarqua alors Ziva, qui était restée silencieuse.

McGee et Abby échangèrent un sourire complice.

"Le système du FBI est ancien, mais malgré tout, nous avons pu enregistrer le dernier appel qui a été passé, il y a quelques heures. C'est ça qui nous a pris tant de temps" expliqua McGee, fière de lui.

"Et ?" fit Gibbs, qui n'était pas d'humeur à féliciter ses agents.

"Le portable n'est plus ici, il est sur la route, vers New York" répondit Abby, en déclanchant l'enregistrement.

Le son n'était pas très bon et ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de la circulation derrière.

"_Patron ?_" demanda une voix, que Gibbs identifia toute suite comme celle d'Augustins.

"_Oui ?_" répondit l'autre personne au bout du fil. C'était une voix dure et autoritaire.

"_Je rentre. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, il ne va pas laisser tomber_."

Il eut un silence, avant que l'interlocuteur d'Augustins ne reprenne.

"_Vous avez tout essayé ?_"

"_Je crois que même si on le menaçait des pires choses, il ne lâchera pas. Pire qu'un chien qui a trouvé son os_."

"_Dommage qu'il soit du mauvais côté_."

Cette fois ce fut Augustins qui resta silencieux, comme si lui regrettait de ne plus être du bon côté.

"_Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? Il veut vraiment le retrouver ?_" questionna la voix inconnue.

"_Oui_."

"_Quel imbécile ! Il connaît les règles, pourtant ! Jamais plus de deux ans au même endroit, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ne respecte pas ça cette fois ? Maintenant, on a les fédéraux qui vont nous emmerder_" s'emporta la voix.

"_Je fais quoi, patron ?_"

"_Rien pour l'instant ! Les règles étaient simples, il les appliquait et je le laissais tranquille ! _"

Les cinq personnes dans la pièce entendirent le déclic mettant fin à la discussion.

"L'appel était destiné au bureau du big boss" fit simplement Abby, pour aiguillonner les autres sur l'identité de l'inconnu.

"Monsieur DiNozzo lui-même ?" demanda le médecin légiste.

Abby hocha la tête pour confirmer.

"Je vais à New York" annonça Gibbs, provoquant quatre regards surpris.

"New York ? Pourquoi ?" questionna McGee.

"Pour trouver les réponses à nos questions, McGee" répliqua Gibbs avant de quitter le labo, laissant Abby, Ziva, Ducky et McGee avec leurs questions.


	10. Chapter 10

N/A : merci pour tous les commentaires.

* * *

Chapitre 10

- : - - : - - : -

Durant tout le trajet vers New York, Gibbs c'était demandé quel genre d'homme pouvait être Amanzio DiNozzo. Si il se fiait aux trop rares descriptions de Tony et à ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours, l'homme lui paraissait des plus antipathiques et autoritaires. Et ce fut avec cette image là, que l'agent du NCIS se présenta au siége de la compagnie DiNozzo.

La secrétaire introduit Gibbs dans le grand bureau. Il jeta un regard circulaire rapide. Tout y était froid, rien de personnel, si ce n'est quelques photos de DiNozzo senior avec quelques politiciens ou stars en vues. Puis son regard se porta sur l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

Gibbs avait toujours pensé que Tony avait les yeux de sa mère, mais il constata que c'était tout le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas nier la ressemblance entre le père et le fils.

"Agent Gibbs" fit Amanzio DiNozzo, en désignant l'un des fauteuils.

Gibbs s'installa face à lui. Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment, continuant à s'évaluer.

"Ainsi vous cherchez Anthony ? Je croyais qu'il n'était plus sous vos ordres ?"

"La démission de Tony ne prend effet que dans quelques heures, jusque là, je peux le réquisitionner si je veux" expliqua Gibbs d'une voix froide.

"Vous êtes tatillon… mais, je ne sais pas où est Anthony" répondit Amanzio, sur le même ton.

Gibbs resta encore un moment assis, avant de commencer à se relever, voulant ainsi mettre fin à cette conversation, même si il devait avouer qu'il était déçu par le peu de combativité de la part de la personne qui l'empêchait de faire son travail.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si attaché à mon fils ? De tout ceux qui ont voulu percer son mystère et tenter de le sauver, vous êtes celui qui est allé le plus loin… exception faite pour Augustins, mais lui connaît la vérité."

Gibbs se rassit. "Tony est un bon agent…. Un très bon agent. Je ne veux pas voir son potentiel gâché à cause d'une erreur que vous avez commise."

"Au moins vous êtes directe. Anthony excelle dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, que cela lui soit bon ou pas. Si il voulait, il pourrait être à ma place, et je suis sûr que le chiffre d'affaire de mon entreprise serait bien supérieur… Anthony a cette capacité à cerner les événements et les gens très vite… je n'ai jamais vrai su comment il s'y prenait, mais c'est un don ! "

Gibbs fut surpris. Il s'attendait à voir un homme prêt à cracher sur son fils, et il avait le droit au contraire.

"J'ai l'air de vous surprendre, agent Gibbs ? Vous pensiez que je détestais Anthony à ce point ? "

"J'avoue que oui. Après les derniers événements."

"Je n'aime pas Anthony, mais je ne le déteste pas non plus… Disons, que nous nous supportons sans qu'il y ait d'affinité. Cela doit vous surprendre, vous qui avez été jusqu'à vous venger de l'homme qui vous a pris votre fille."

Gibbs ne releva pas l'information, mais cela confirmait la puissance de la famille DiNozzo.

"Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, agent Gibbs. Mais ma femme, Ellen, avait dix ans de moins que moi. Elle m'a épousé car je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à qui on ne dit pas non. Pendant quatre ans, nous avons appris à vivre ensemble, puis un soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait fonder une famille. J'ai pris ça pour une marque d'amour… mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle me demande un voyage à Paris pour elle et son amant. J'ai refusé et tenu bon pendant deux ans, mais plus je lui interdisais, plus elle s'éloignait de moi. Un jour, il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence, elle allait me quitter. Alors j'ai accepté, je lui ai fait un enfant. Elle était à nouveau heureuse. Vous auriez du la voir lorsqu'elle attendait Anthony. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, agent Gibbs, je ne voulais pas d'enfant, non pas parce que je ne les aime pas, ou parce que j'avais peur de perdre la femme de ma vie… non, je ne voulais pas que mes gênes, que mon sang puisse être mélanger avec celui d'une femme aussi unique qu'Ellen. Malheureusement, mon cauchemar c'est réalisé, Anthony me ressemble… peut-être que s'il avait tenu plus de sa mère, j'aurais pu l'aimer, du moins un peu."

Gibbs resta silencieux face à cette confession. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et en fut plutôt étonné.

"J'avoue que je protége l'image d'Ellen, en protégeant Anthony. Si la vérité éclate au grand jour, vous risquez de briser beaucoup de choses, agent Gibbs ! Vous vous doutez bien que je n'utiliserais pas tous ces moyens pour cacher un vol de voiture ou quelques joins que mon fils aurait pu fumer ?"

Gibbs acquiesça, toujours silencieusement.

"Je ne vous retiendrais pas… mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire la vérité, mais à Anthony. Elle lui appartient, en partie. Mais si vous dévoilez la moindre information, je m'assurerais personnellement de vous faire taire. Augustins vous attend en bas."

Gibbs se leva sans un mot. Cette vérité est-elle si dure ? Si épouvantable ?

L'ancien inspecteur de la criminelle l'attendait bien juste devant le building. Il lui fit signe de monter à bord d'une simple voiture. Augustins se faufila dans la circulation, et rapidement, quitta la ville, puis l'état, en remontant vers le Nord. Ils roulèrent toute la nuit et encore une bonne partie de la journée suivante, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger un morceau, boire un café, fumer une cigarette et faire le plein d'essence. Ce ne fut qu'enfin d'après midi, qu'Augustins se gara devant une petite maison, face à la mer.

Les autres pavillons les plus proches devaient se trouver à au moins deux kilomètres. Il n'y avait aucun bruit si ce n'était le ressac et le vent. Il n'y avait personne en cette saison, et les autres baraques semblaient fermées.

"Il est là" dit enfin Augustins, de son air bourru.

Gibbs se retourna, Augustins s'était adossé à la voiture, une nouvelle cigarette pendue aux lèvres.

"Merci" murmura Gibbs, en s'avançant vers la maison.

"Agent Gibbs ?" le rappela Augustins, cette fois il le dévisageant. "C'est pour le môme que j'ai fait tout ça, pas pour son véreux de père" se justifia-t-il.

Gibbs allait répondre qu'il savait. Il l'avait compris en constatant que seul Augustins semblait savoir où se trouver Tony. Mais Augustins ne lui laissa pas le temps.

"Vous devriez aller !"

Augustins se redressa et partie à pieds en direction de la dernière ville qu'ils avaient croisée.

L'ancien marin hésita, puis tourna la poigné et rentra dans la maison.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A : désolée, pas de chapitre la semaine dernière. Beaucoup de boulot, week-end prolongé à glandouiller, et beaucoup de flemmardise. Allez, un nouveau chapitre, en espérant me faire pardonner ! Attention, ce chapitre peut paraître violent pour certaines personnes.

* * *

Chapitre 11 

- : - : - : -

Le pavillon était modeste par rapport à ce que la fortune des DiNozzo pouvait s'offrir. Gibbs rentra dans ce qui tenait lieu de salon, avec dans un coin, une cuisine américaine. Deux tasses étaient posées sur le comptoir, et la pièce embaumée le café. Une large baie vitrée donnait directement sur la plage.

"Le café est tout frai" annonça une voix, derrière lui.

Gibbs n'eut pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Tony. Le jeune homme le dépassa et remplit les deux tasses du liquide chaud et noir.

"Félicitation ! Tu es le premier à être parvenu jusqu'ici" ironisa-t-il, en tendant sa tasse à son ancien supérieur.

Gibbs l'accepta volontiers et apprécia les premières gorgées, après le jus de chaussette qu'il avait été forcé de boire sur l'autoroute.

"Jolie maison" commenta-t-il, pour combler le silence pesant.

"La seule chose qui m'appartienne vraiment" fit Tony. "Ma mère me l'a léguée… Elle adorait venir ici, c'était moins tape à l'œil, plus modeste, plus elle. Elle disait qu'il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle y venait passer ses vacances, enfant, et mon père lui a offert comme cadeau de mariage. Il semblerait que ce soit dans cette maison que je fus conçu ! Etonnant ? Mon père déteste cette endroit… sûrement à cause de ça."

Gibbs observa son agent. Il ne souriait pas, ne faisait pas blague puérile… il était quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être le vrai Anthony DiNozzo, mais celui-ci était bien plus effrayant.

"Pourquoi Tony ?" demanda enfin Gibbs.

"Pourquoi ?... Qu'as-tu ressenti, la première fois que tu as tué quelqu'un, Gibbs ?"

L'agent du NCIS resta interdit face à cette question. Il savait que Tony avait déjà fait feu et tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Gibbs savait aussi que c'était le genre d'expérience qui vous hante tout votre vie. On n'ôte pas la vie d'un homme comme ça.

"Tu as été tireur d'élite, alors, qu'as-tu ressenti la première fois que tu as eu une vraie cible, une vivant, de chaire et de sang, dans ton viseur et qu'on t'a ordonné de tirer ?"

La première fois, se souvient Gibbs, la première fois, c'était lui ou l'homme en face. Alors il avait appuyé sur la gâchette, sans réfléchir, les paroles de son sergent instructeur résonnant dans sa tête. 'Pas de Bien, pas de Mal, en temps de guerre, ces deux notions n'existent plus. Il n'y a que vous, votre unité, et l'autre, l'ennemi. Vous n'avez pas le choix, pas de remords, pas à réfléchir. Vous tirez quand on vous l'ordonne, point barre !'. Et il avait tiré ! Ce n'est qu'après, qu'il s'était posé des questions, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivé de rêver de cet homme, de ce coup de feu.

"J'ai eu peur" avoua Gibbs. C'est ce qu'il avait ressenti, la peur de mourir, la peur de se tromper, de faire une erreur.

"Je n'ai rien ressenti la première fois, Gibbs. Rien. Même encore aujourd'hui" confessa Tony, en regardant son supérieur droit dans les yeux.

Gibbs y lut beaucoup de choses, à la fois une profonde tristesse et en même temps de la peur.

"J'avais neuf ans, Gibbs. Neuf ans la première fois que j'ai tué un homme, et pourtant, rien, aucun sentiment, aucun regret… Tu cois que c'est normal, que je suis humain ?" questionna-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

"Tony…" murmura Gibbs, incapable d'en dire plus.

"Mon père c'est débarrassé du cadavre, avec l'aide d'Augustins. Il ne m'en a jamais reparlé, il m'a juste fait enfermé chez les fous pendant deux ans, juste pour être sûr que je en recommence pas" se moque-t-il, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une stupide plaisanterie.

Tony tourna le dos à l'ancien marin, comme si pour le reste de l'histoire, il ne pouvait pas faire face à son regard.

"Nous avions une maison près de New York. Nous y passions la majorité de nos week-ends, la maison de la plage étant trop éloignée. Lorsque mon père n'était pas avec nous, ce qui était quasi tout le temps, ma mère renvoyait tous les domestiques et gardes du corps. Elle voulait redevenir la simple jeune femme qu'elle était avant. Mon père était contre, il trouvait cela dangereux.

Une nuit, j'ai entendu de bruit au rez-de-chaussée, et je suis allé voir ma mère. Elle aussi avait entendu. Elle m'a dit de me cacher dans son placard. Ce que j'ai fait. Je n'avais que neuf ans, j'ai obéit. Alors qu'elle allait appeler la police, un homme avec une cagoule est rentré dans la pièce. Il a été surpris. Son premier réflexe a été d'arracher le téléphone des mains de ma mère. Puis il l'a violement frappé à la tête. Elle est tombée sur le lit.

Il est resté un moment à la dévisager. Puis il s'est mis à la frapper et à lui enlever ses vêtements de force. Il l'a violé, juste sous mes yeux. Je voyais tout ce qui se passait à travers les persiennes de la porte. Il lui avait collé sa main sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas, mais j'entendais quand même ses gémissements. Elle me regardait, me demandant silencieusement de faire quelque chose. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis elle a arrêté de se débattre. Elle est restée là, elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne pleurait plus.

Je savais que mon père avait caché une arme. Je l'ai prise et je suis sorti. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il m'a regardé, je voyais ses yeux qui se moquaient de moi, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. J'ai tiré. J'ai vidé le barillet et j'ai même continué à appuyer alors qu'il n'y avait plus de balle.

C'est le garde du corps de ma mère qui nous a retrouvé le lendemain. L'homme était mort, sur six balles, quatre l'avaient atteint, dont une en plein cœur. J'étais blotti contre le corps froid et sans vie de ma mère. Je voulais la réchauffer ! Je voulais qu'elle arrête de me regarder avec des yeux vides.

Pendant plus de deux mois, je n'ai pas dit un mot, incapable de raconter ce qui c'était passé. Mon père ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui était arrivé à sa femme, à la fois par amour pour elle, et pour ne pas tenter d'autres ennemis, alors il a corrompu Augustins de trafiquer le rapport. Augustins a accepté à cause de moi. C'est le premier flic qui est arrivé sur place, c'est lui qui m'a dit que j'avais bien fait, que j'étais en sécurité maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que j'aie un casier à mon âge. Il a juste demandé à mon père que je sois aidé."

Gibbs resta silencieux, écoutant attentivement ce que Tony venait de lui livrer. Il comprenait maintenant certaines réactions de son agent, certaines remarques et certains regards. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait se sauver.

"Pourquoi fuir, Tony ? Augustins a raison, tu es en sécurité !" dit doucement Gibbs, sans trop savoir ce que cette remarque allait provoquer.

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Puis il secoua doucement la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais cauchemar.

"En sécurité ? Je ne me suis plus jamais senti en sécurité depuis cette nuit là, Gibbs."

"Tony…"

"Maintenant tu sais qui je suis. Un assassin sans âme et un trouillard…"

"TONY !" le coupa Gibbs, forçant le jeune homme à se retourner. "Tu n'es pas un assassin sans âme, et encore moins un trouillard. Je vois un de mes meilleurs hommes, un homme quoi a vécu une expérience traumatisante mais qui a su aller de l'avant, malgré tout. Je vois quelqu'un de fort. Alors arrête de te sous-estimer, c'est trop facile de pleurer, Tony, trop facile et ce n'est pas toi !"

Tony laissa échapper un rire triste et fatigué, avant de tenter un sourire misérable.

"Je t'ai menti, Gibbs. Pendant sept ans, je t'ai menti. J'ai joué la comédie, comme je l'ai si bien appris, mais je n'en peux plus de le faire. Il faut que je change d'air, que je devienne encore quelqu'un d'autre" dit-il à voix basse, comme pour ne pas se réveiller.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu n'es pas obligé de devenir quelqu'un d'autre Tony. Soit juste toi-même…"

"Pour faire peur aux autres ?" le coupa, Tony.

"Non. Ils n'auront pas peur, car tu es leur ami, tu leur as suffisamment prouvé. Reviens avec moi, Tony" supplia Gibbs.

"Gibbs…. Je…."

* * *

Je vais tout faire pour mettre en ligne le dernier chapitre avant le lundi 21 mai, mais j'avoue que je coince un peu sur la fin. 


	12. Chapter 12

N/A : bon, je vais commencer par un mea culpa... Je suis une très mauvaise auteur, je vous avez promis de tout faire pour mettre ce chapitre le 21 mai et nous le sommes le 26 juillet, soit deux mois et six jours de retards. Pour expliquer cet arrêt brutal de mise à jour : beaucoup de boulot en mai et juin, et j'avoue avoir fait passer une autre fic avant celle là, puis en juillet, quand enfin j'ai eu du temps, mon ordi est tombé en panne. D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier mes parents (même si ils ne liront jamais cette fic et heureusement) de me prêter leur ordinateur.

Donc encore désolée, et même si mes explications ne sont en rien une excuse, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Et donc enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Tony va-t-il retourner avec Gibbs ou pas ?... mystère !

* * *

Chapitre 12

- : - : - : -

"Gibbs... Je..."mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Il resta silencieux, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

"Tony" l'appela doucement Gibbs, de peur de le braquer.

"Je voudrais tout oublier... juste... juste oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas" murmura Tony.

"Je sais Tony" répondit Gibbs. Il savait que trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. Combien de fois, lui même avait-t-il prié pour tout oublier de Shannon et Kelly, d'oublier cette souffrance qui refusait de le quitter.

"Cette nuit là, j'aurais du faire quelque chose, j'aurais du mourir,...J'aurais voulu mourir..." confessa-t-il.

"Tony, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus. Et mourir ? Sûrement pas ! Cela n'aurait en rien aidé ta mère... Tony, tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Ne l'oublie jamais !" le contredit Gibbs.

"Tu n'as jamais voulu mourir après la mort de ta femme et de ta fille ?" le questionna Tony.

"Si... j'ai même été à deux doigts de me tirer une balle dans la tête" avoua l'ancien marin. Il ne voyait pas en quoi mentir était une solution. Tony avait été honnête avec lui en lui racontant tout, il devait l'être aussi en vers son agent.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé jusqu'au bout ?" Tony dévisageait fixement Gibbs, comme si la réponse qu'il allait lui donner allait effacer tous ses problèmes.

"Je pourrais te répondre que ce n'est pas ce qu'elles auraient voulu, mais ce n'est pas ça, du moins pas complètement. Shannon a été tué car elle devait témoigner dans un procès important. Me tuer aurait été comme montrer à ce salaud qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il pouvait détruire tout ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route. Je ne voulais pas que le sacrifice de Shannon soit une victoire pour cet homme !" expliqua Gibbs, calmement.

"Et tu voulais te venger" continua Tony.

"Et je voulais me venger" confirma Gibbs, en se demandant comment Tony pouvait être au courant de ça. Mais la question n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment, ils avaient tous les deux traversés des épreuves, et ils pouvaient ce comprendre. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Tony était partie ? En apprenant la vérité sur Gibbs, il avait eu peur d'être percé à jour ? Et en même temps, il était resté si longtemps au NCIS car il avait cette impression que seul Gibbs pouvait le comprendre ?

"Tony... Je n'ai pas à interférer dans tes choix, mais quoi que tu décides, je serais toujours là pour toi" ajouta Gibbs, espérant que ces mots auraient suffisamment de poids dans la décision de Tony.

"Je sais, Gibbs... Mais je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour prendre des décisions, tu sais ? J'ai toujours peur de me tromper."

"Quelque soit ta décision, Tony, elle sera la bonne. Fais moi confiance !" le rassura Gibbs, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, avec son fils.

"Ils savent ?" demanda Tony, légèrement inquiet par la réponse qu'allait lui donner son supérieur.

"Ziva se doute de quelque chose, mais elle ne sait rien. Quant aux autres, ils ne savent rien, si ce n'est qu'ils ne comprennent pas ton geste, et que cela à avoir avec ton passé" répondit Gibbs, en se demandant en quoi cette réponse allait peser dans la balance.

"Tu sais, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de maman que j'ai l'impression d'appartenir à une famille, une famille qui m'aime et se soucie de moi" confessa Tony.

"Alors reviens, reviens dans ta famille, Tony. Vers ceux qui t'aiment et que tu aimes, vers ceux qui veulent ton bien." Bien sûr qu'ils étaient une famille, ils étaient même plus que ça, ils étaient des amis ! Ils là étaient les uns pour les autres, quoi qu'il arrive, et aujourd'hui, Tony avait besoin d'eux. Et Gibbs n'allait pas le laisser tomber, pas cette fois !

"Tu crois qu'ils comprendront ?"

"Oui" répondit simplement l'ancien marin. Il savait que Tony avait pris sa décision.

"J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul... juste... tu sais" reprit Tony.

"Je sais." Gibbs avait fait la même chose après son accident et la découverte de l'existence de Shannon et Kelly, il avait fui, certes, mais ce que les autres n'avaient pas compris -sauf Tony- c'était qu'il n'était pas facile d'accepter le regard de ceux qu'on aime après les avoir trahi. Et puis, certains chagrins ne se partagent pas, il faut juste être là, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste être là.

"Je sais" répéta Gibbs, en reprenant une autre tasse de café. "Je sais."

* * *

C'était donc le dernier chapitre... j'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit pas trop, car j'avoue que je ne le trouve pas très bon. Encore merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire pour me donner leurs impressions. 


End file.
